A purpose of the present invention is directed to an improved liner for the decoppering and reduction of wear for medium and large caliber gun systems. Additionally, this invention is directed to the use of a novel additive in such systems which may be employed in corollary uses.
A problem in the medium and large caliber gun system art is the coppering of rifled gun barrels and wear due to hot gas erosion. In the normal use of rifled gun barrels a projectile is fired, propelled by the ignition of a propellant. As the projectile is ejected from the rifled gun barrel, parts of the rotating band of the projectile are left as a residue on the inside of the barrel. Over an extended usage of such a barrel, the inside portion becomes coated with the residue, a layer of metal such as copper, whereby such coating impacts the ballistics of future fired projectiles.
An additional problem in this art is the hot gas erosion of a portion of the inside of the barrel due to the present system employed for the projectile ejection. After propellant ignition, the hot gases created dissipate or quench the heat generated by propellant ignition through the transfer of thermal energy to the metal barrel. Due to this heat transfer the metal becomes eroded thus decreasing the number of cycles of use of the rifled gun barrel.
The prior art knows of technology intended to remedy the coppering problem. As well, the prior art knows of technology to dissipate the heat. Both decoppering the inside of the barrel and heat dissipation or quenching without significant erosion of the inside of the barrel are accomplished with the present invention.
An additional problem in this art is the disposal of the residue remaining after the propellant has been spent. Generally, this residue remains in the chamber thus fouling the chamber breach mechanism or barrel. The present invention makes use of an additive to insure the substantial dissolution of the liner material.
The present invention is useful for medium and large caliber gun barrels, in particular, but may be found convenient in an environment wherein it is desired that the packaging materials of propellants leave no or little residue, and in the event that an additive is needed to quench heat.